The present invention is generally directed to a hair pomade composition and method of making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for making an all-natural hair pomade composition for nourishing the hair, promoting hair growth, cleansing and stimulating the scalp, detangling the hair, conditioning and glossing the hair, preventing and eliminating dandruff and cleansing pores.
Hairstyling and treatment compositions may include a variety of products including hairsprays, hair gels, hair glues, creams, mousse, and pomades. All of these hairstyling compositions typically include several active ingredients that give hair certain properties and styling characteristics. The hairstyle products are generally prepared for topical applications to the hair and skin.
Hairsprays or hair lacquers are aqueous solutions that are used to style hair or keep hair stiff. Hairsprays are weaker than hair gel, hair wax, or hair glue. Hairsprays typically require an aerosol spray nozzle, which function by omitting pressurized vapor such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs). Since the Montreal Protocol took effect Jan. 1, 1989, CFCs were replaced by other potentially harmful and extremely flammable hydrocarbons that include propane, n-butane, isobutene, dimethyl ether, and methylethyl ether.
The active ingredient in hairsprays is typically an artificial polymer, such as the chemical elastesse. The artificial polymers are a form of liquid elastic that keeps hair stiff and firm by lowering the amount of minerals in the hair root. Hairsprays are also scented.
Hair gel, like hairsprays, is a hairstyling product that also stiffens hair. Hair gel is typically stronger than hairspray and weaker relative to hair glue or hair wax. Hair gel styling is similar to the above-mentioned products in most respects. Additionally, hair mousse is available as either a cream or spray and is added to hair for extra volume and shine. When combined with hair gel, hair mousse creates a smooth, stiff, and wet look.
Also included in traditional hairstyling products are pomades, waxes, glues, and clays. Pomades are typically substances that facilitate hairstyling to improve control and appearance of the hair. Unlike hairsprays and hair gels, pomades do not dry. But, pomades increase the luster and hold of hair and may make the hair look slick and shiny.
Pomades are usually topically applied to hair in the form of an emulsion or a gel. Most pomades contain some form of petroleum jelly, a high proportion of water-insoluble materials, and a semi-solid mixture of hydrocarbons that continually absorbs moisture from the air and produces a feeling of wetness on the skin or hair. Other pomade ingredients might include a variety of waxes and artificially manufactured substances such as polyethylene glycol or ethyl hexanediol. Pomades, like other hairstyling products, may contain artificially scented perfumes, fruity fragrances, and coloring agents.
Accordingly, there is a need for an all-natural pomade. Such a pomade should include all-natural ingredients such as 100% pure petroleum jelly, sesame seed oil, meadowfoam seed oil, pumpkin seed oil, Cypress oil, basil sweet oil, Rosemary oil, black pepper oil, lemon oil, and Anise Oil to nourish, clean, stimulate, detangle, condition, gloss, and promote hair growth, while also preventing and eliminating dandruff. To add color to the pomade, the all-natural ingredients of benzoin, alkanet root, and citronella oil should also be added. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.